


epiphany.

by gensagiri (orphan_account)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I APOLOGIZE, I don't know, Light Angst, M/M, What I'm Doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gensagiri
Summary: ah. i love him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. prologue.

was it all a farce?

the career that i once loved, has become such a bore.

mentalist, psychologist, weirdo, insane; names that are my brand now.

what did it take to get here?

my sanity, certainly.

it's like each day is on repeat.

wake up, eat, put on a few shows, eat, sleep.

wake up, eat, put on a few shows, eat, sleep.

again and again. nothing changes.

it's boring.

my manager continues to make money off of me, just like everyone else.

nothing is interesting anymore.

nothing is worth my time.

everyone is the same.

all i want is for someone to take my hand.

so i can escape from this cage, called the entertainment industry.

i work, i work, and i work. 

only a small ember remains, of what used to be a burning fire, inside of me.

i'm tired.

i'm so so tired.

it hurts to breath.


	2. one.

the stone world.

it started with that flash of green light.

it enveloped us all.

all 7.7 billion of us.

did it make me feel relieved?

yes.

i didn't have to deal with my old life anymore.

my job.

my manager.

my acquaintances.

my dad.

nobody.

but.

do i.

do i miss it?

maybe.

just a little.

i hated everyone but.

i hate being alone just as much.

this isolation.

i didn't want this.

it scares me.

is humanity just going to end like this?

haha.

it's funny.

i still need someone to grab my hand.

to help me escape.

from this solidarity.

it's killing me, from the inside-out.

please.

someone.

anyone.

help us.


	3. two.

it's cold.

it's suffocating.

it's everything that i hate.

i hate it.

how many years.

how many years has it been since we got petrified?

it's hard to stay conscious.

maybe, i can just give up.

yeah.

that would be nice.

not having a care in the world.

not needing to bother with living.

just.

peace.

so this is what it took, huh.

for the world to become like this.

do i need someone anymore?

not really.

not as much.

but, 

it would be nice.


	4. three.

"hah..!"

a quick gasp escapes my lips.

there's a warm hand.

in mine.

grasping onto it tightly.

pulling me up from, i assume, a sitting position.

"who.. are you?"

_"the name's ishigami senku. nice to meet you, test subject."_

a male.

with.

leeks as hair?

his hand lets go of mine.

but the warmth is left.

"what?"

_"what was your name again?... ah. asagiri gen, right?"_

"uh huh.."

_"put some clothes on at least. they're over there."_

where are we?

i see.

a tree house?

the clothes are on that rock.

they're not bad for what's of our world.

wait. wait.

i'm naked?!

"i..! you..!"

_"relax. i won't watch you change. though, does it really matter?"_

i suppose he's right.

sigh.

"okay. so care to explain how this happened?"

_"if you mean how you've been depetrified, it's due to you being conscious for all this time and the work of nitric acid."_

"i.. okay then."

_"you were the only petrified human i could come across, so i tested that hypothesis on you. as you can see, i was right."_

"yes, yes.."

_"now mentalist,"_

haven't heard that in a while.

_"i've been needing an extra pair of hands around. y'know, it's not easy doing all this by yourself."_

"where are you going with this?"

_"i'll need you to find us some food. plants that seem edible, though i could sort them out after. there's a river not far from here, go catch a few fish. i'll be heading down to the cave to get some more nitric acid and wood."_

"..i see."

"well, it'll be a pleasure working with you, senku-chan~"

_"sure, mentalist."_

ha.

he was the first to help me out.

the first to take my hand.

how interesting.


	5. four.

inhale.

exhale.

inhale.

exhale.

inhale.

exhale.

it hurts to breath.

but in a good way.

_"get up, mentalist. the fish is ready."_

"hey, senku-chan. mind calling me something else?"

_"what, you don't like 'mentalist'? haha."_

his laugh.

it's pleasant.

"then again, i don't really care."

i sit up and grab a fish, skewered on a stick.

my mouth-

it's.

hot.

gosh.

"senku-chan, wipe that smirk off your face."

_"ah. my apologies. kukuku."_

i licked my hurt lip, thinking, _"he's the crafty type, i see."_

he sighed.

_"better start finding some other people."_

his words were quiet, but i could still hear them.

my fish was still moderately hot, though i finished it quickly.

maybe i can get some sleep for once.

huff.

"senku-chan, where are we going to sleep?"

_"under this tree here, with sleeping bags."_

ah, the tree house.

this sleeping bag.

is interesting.

i feel like a sack of potatoes.

senku-chan's getting into his, too.

how about we sleep now?

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

sigh.

maybe not.

how long has it been since we went to bed?

it feels like hours.

still can't fall asleep now.

i'll just head to the river for some water.

the stars.

they're pretty.

maybe they've always been like that.

yet i've never taken the time to notice.

haha.

makes me realize how many things i must've looked past.

and ignored.

here we are, the river.

...

ah~

nice, cold water.

let's have a seat, shall we?

sigh..

_"can't sleep, mentalist?"_

huh.

"senku-chan. sorry, did i wake you?"

_"sure did. what are you doing up so late? we've got plenty of things to do tomorrow. you'll need some sleep."_

"i.. was just thinking."

he sat down next to me.

"say.. what year do you think it is now?"

_"it's the year 5738. i spent 3715 years and 241 days petrified."_

didn't expect for him to actually know that.

"are you a mathematician, senku-chan?"

_"nah, just a scientist."_

ah.

"when i was petrified, i was thinking whether it was better this way, that it was better for the world to be petrified, or not. and to be honest, i'm still not sure."

"do you ever think you could've done more before-"

_"no point in thinking about what you could've done or what you should've done. this is the world now. and your job is to survive."_

though it was dark out, i could still see his red eyes, reflecting off the water's surface.

you could see purpose in them.

_"but who am i to say that to you? i'm just a random scientist. do what you want-"_

he got up and turned to leave.

but his hand laid on my shoulder.

_"get some sleep, mentalist."_

his steps were getting quieter and quieter.

heh.

better listen to the man and sleep.

"..thanks, senku-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> please bare with me if my writing gets inconsistent-


End file.
